


Home Base

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry move into their first flat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Base

"Are you sure?" his mum asks, and Louis understands why. He's only met Harry a little while ago, in the grand scheme of things. But what she doesn't seem to understand - what no one seems to understand, and Louis gets why on that too - is that it doesn't matter. He may have only met Harry recently, but in his heart it feels like he's known Harry for all his life. He's as familiar to Louis as the back of his hand already. He's always talked about wanting to live with his best friend and up until before The X-Factor that had always been Stan. Louis doesn't love Stan any less now, it's just that he loves Harry differently. Not even more, just. Differently.

 

"Are you sure?" Stan asks and Louis understands why. He's grown up in a house where most of the noise - contrary to popular belief - was made by someone else. Someone younger. Someone who needed not only Louis' but also other people's attention. Louis loves his sisters of course, but he's also always been looking forward to living somewhere where he knows he's not second fiddle to anyone. Where people pay attention to him when they want and don't when they don't - not because there are children around constantly demanding attention more than Louis ever could, no matter how many footie tournaments he wins or chemistry tests he fails.

 

But Louis knows that even though Harry's only just turned seventeen he's really not that much younger than Louis in spirit. They have the same job, for one, so Harry's shoulders carry the same responsibility Louis' do. Harry understands what Louis does now better than any other of Louis' best friends (maybe even a little better than their other three bandmates, just because Louis and Harry get each other in an instinctive way no one else seems to). Plus, if Louis wants attention, it's definitely best to keep Harry around, as he doesn't seem to be able to look away from Louis at any given moment.

 

"Are you sure?" Zayn ask and Louis understands why. Harry and Niall seem like the likeliest candidates to enjoy living in each other's pockets. They got on well from the start and Harry's the only one so far who's made the trip to Ireland to visit Niall. (No one really wants to bring up that it's more because Harry's parents can afford to send him over, while Liam, Zayn and Louis definitely don't have that option. It's not Harry 's fault his parents are well off and Niall knows it's not because the other boys don't love him like a brother too.) Louis takes great care in seeming loud and boundlessly energetic. Almost as much care as Zayn does in seeming the opposite. Truthfully they both meet somewhere in the middle.

 

But Louis's not worried about getting sick of Harry. Harry's grown up with older and far quieter people than Louis is. He knows when to leave someone well alone. It's a lesson all younger siblings learn - Louis would know, he's got four of them.

 

"Are you sure?" Harry asks when Louis grabs a pen to sign the lease, and it's more because he wants to give Louis an out than because he thinks Louis wants to take it. Louis snorts, signs with a flourish and then ruffles Harry's hair.

 

"Is the sky blue?" he says.

 

"Well, technically..." Harry starts and shrieks a laugh when Louis grabs him in a headlock. The real estate agent seems a bit freaked out but they did just sign a dotted line attached to quite a lot of money, so he hands over the keys and leaves them in their new flat. Harry fluffs his hair back to vaguely what it was before Louis' attack and then grins at Louis.

 

"First one in the master bedroom gets to have it?" he says as if they won't stay up talking till all hours of the morning and end up falling asleep in the same bed anyway. Louis pretends to think it over for just long enough so that the tension leaves Harry's body. Then he takes off in a running start.

 

"Cheater!" Harry yells and sets off after him. Louis laughs in answer. Of course he's sure. This is going to be _fantastic._

**The End _  
_**


End file.
